Apparel is used to protect motorcyclist from the elements. During rides, apparel, such as jackets or vests, are often worn by motorcyclist to preserve the motorcyclist's core's body heat. In extreme weather conditions, apparel protects the cyclist's body. Apparel also allows the cyclist to stay at a safe body temperature and be protected from bugs and debris during a ride. In the event of an accident, abrasion resistant apparel helps prevent injuries with its padding and lining such as armor mounted in the jacket.
Often individuals ride motorcycles as passengers. Passengers can make a long ride more enjoyable for the motorcyclist. The passenger can wear a helmet and a jacket as a safety precaution. It is necessary for the passenger to keep his body aligned with the motorcyclist's body to prevent an accident. Typically, the passenger places his hands around the motorcyclist's hips. In the event of a sharp turn or sudden stop, passengers tend to panic and add pressure by squeezing the cyclist's hips. This pressure can distract the motorcyclist. Unnecessary movement of the passenger affects movement and balance of the motorcycle and can put both the motorcyclist and passenger in danger.